white Angel
by sora chiva tsukino
Summary: sera mejor que olvidemos lo que paso-decía tai.  esta bien tai olvidare pero espero que no te arrepientas después
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen solamente lo hago por diversión disfrutenlo

Era un día soleado como cualquiera de abril ella una joven de 15 años llamada **Sora Takenouchi ** iba en 2-A del instituto de Odaiba era una joven de cabellos rojizos ojos cafés

_Debo de decírselo antes de que me valla a china – _pensaba sora

Hola sora como estas emocionada es el primer día de clases- le decía kari

Hola kari como estas no es eso es que tengo algo importante que hacer eso es todo – le comento nerviosa

Ok. sora no te preocupes todo saldrá bien bueno adiós nos vemos después- se despide la pequeña kari

Si que te valla bien me saludas a Davis – le dice sora a kari que ya iva lejos

Hay kari si fuera tan sencillo hacer hace tiempo que lo hubiera hecho- dijo en un susurro

¿Qué es lo que dices sora?- le pregunta matt

Ahhhh- grito-hay matt no me asustes si – le dice en una sonrisa

Perdón pero contéstame lo que te dije –le pregunta matt

Nada matt solamente me despedía de kari – nerviosa _creo que debo de dejar de hablar en susurros para mi misma espero que matt no sospeche nada _

Si tu lo dices sora – _creo que por fin le dirá a tai lo que siente espero que no sea tonto al responderle _

Date prisa matt tenemos que pasar toda vía por los horarios y ver si nos dejaron el el mismo salón

Hay sora te preocupas tanto sabes que no nos pueden mover bueno quien sabe verdad mejor vamos, esperemos que tai ya haiga llegado ese flojo

A quien le llamas flojo e matt – le contesta un joven de cabello café todo revuelto

Pues a ti a quien mas e de llamar flojo tai – se ríe matt de la cara de su amigo mientras ve a una sonrojada sora delante de el

Hay matt no le digas a si a tai todos sabemos que no es flojo simplemente no le gusta levantarse temprano – dice sora riéndose

Hay sora no me digas que tu también piensas que soy flojo – decía tai rojo como tomate

Bueno ya vamos a ver los horarios – tengo un mal presentimiento decía matt para si mismo mientras veía a sus amigos entrar al instituto


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen solamente lo hago por diversión disfrútenlo

En la calle un joven de apenas 15 años llamado Taichi Kamiya iba pensando en como confesarle su amor a sora su amiga de infancia y juegos Como le diré a lo mejor no soy correspondido pero si dice que si hay ya no se que hacer – decía tai

Mientras va caminando se encuentra el razón de sus problemas

_¿Qué es lo que dices sora?- le pregunta matt _

_Ahhhh- grito-hay matt no me asustes si – le dice en una sonrisa_

_Perdón pero contéstame lo que te dije –le pregunta matt _

_Nada matt solamente me despedía de kari – nerviosa _

_Si tu lo dices sora _

_Date prisa matt tenemos que pasar toda vía por los horarios y ver si nos dejaron el el mismo salón _

_Hay sora te preocupas tanto sabes que no nos pueden mover bueno quien verdad mejor vamos, esperemos que tai ya haiga llegado ese flojo_

A quien le llamas flojo e matt – le dije a mi amigo matt

Pues a ti a quien mas he de llamar flojo tai – se ríe matt

Hay matt no le digas a si a tai todos sabemos que no es flojo simplemente no le gusta levantarse temprano – dice sora riendo hay que bonita se ve cuando sonríe piensa tai

Hay sora no me digas que tu también piensas que soy flojo – le comente con la cara toda roja

Bueno ya vamos a ver los horarios – decía mi amigo matt

Y que tal tus vacaciones sora, saliste a algún lado – preguntaba tai

No tai solamente anduve con mi mama viendo lo de su negocio y tu cuéntame como fueron tus vacaciones

Bien, bien ya sabes jugando fut bol salí con matt a ver como tocaba su banda lo normal – decía tai

Que raro en ti Tai – _hay tai si supieras lo que te tengo que decir decía sora_

Sora podría hablar contigo en el descanso tengo algo importante que decirte y la verdad es muy pero muy importante para mi – decía tai todo rojo

_Que raro porque se habrá puesto rojo como tomate pero que lindo se ve pensaba sora - _si tai no hay problema verdad matt_ – hasta ese momento matt se había abstenido de hablar no le gustaba interrumpir a sus amigos y menos a ellos dos ya que si lo hacia tai se molestaría _

Claro yo iré a buscar a izzy en el descanso no te preocupes, bueno hay que ver los horarios – que bueno que tai ya se decidió por fin ya era hora pensaba matt

Si, haber haber nos toco en salones distintos matt ya vez te lo dije bueno me voy a mi salón tai te espero en las escaleras – se despide sora- si sora nos vemos entonces en el descanso –decía tai triste porque ahora no le toco en el mismo salón que sora suspira – bueno matt vámonos nosotros también

Hay tai porque ese suspiro si de todas formas vas a verla en los descansos – se reía matt de tai – además esta su salón a lado del nuestro lo único que los separa es la pared

Lo se matt pero quería que estuviéramos juntos - lo decía un tai todo rojo de la cara – no es lo que piensas he matt bueno yo este

Hay tai a mi no me engañas le vas a decir a sora que sea tu novia verdad por eso piensas así pero veras que todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

Eso espero matt, eso espero

Ya había sonado la campana del descanso y sora toda vía no salía de su salón tai ya se había desesperado ( hay este hombre no tiene paciencia jajaja ) cuando la ve salir a toda prisa le sonríe y le dice – tranquila sora apenas salimos nosotros también

Que bueno es que el maestro quería que escribiéramos lo que puso en la pizarra y tarde mas de la cuentas – le decía sora

Bueno ven vamos a comer y platicamos si – ojala y me salga todo bien pensaba tai – claro vamos

Afuera junto a un gran árbol se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de las clases – bueno sora yo quería decirte algo muy importante para mi – dime tai le responde sora – bueno lo que pasa es que quería preguntarte a ti si bueno, tu sabes nos conocemos desde niños y bueno yo – _hay como se lo digo –_ sora me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueras mi novia

_Sora que en ese momento se encontraba tomando su jugo casi se lo escupe a la cara de la impresión _- tai bueno yo, si quiero ser tu novia – tai casi se desmaya nunca pensó en que la respuesta fuera un si – estas segura sora de lo que me estas diciendo – si tai muy segura tu también me gustas y mucho y se dan su primer beso


End file.
